


Rose Penthouse

by Hawluchabull



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawluchabull/pseuds/Hawluchabull
Summary: Four trainers recently moved into the Rose penthouse at the Battle Tower, following the fall of Chairman Rose's Macro Cosmos conglomerate and Leon's subsequent remodel. Now what?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing OMC  
> Ryan, originally from Orre, moved in with his mom in Galar after his father was arrested. He participated in the gym challenge a few years before canon, befriending a number of the gym leaders in the process, before being brought into Raihan's group of gym trainers as an alternate. His team for this is a Dracozolt and his starter Hawlucha.

Ryan took a deep breath, stood next to Raihan, both in front of a pile of luggage. Raihan chuckled before turning to his protege. "What's got you so bugged?"

"Guess I'm just a bit nervous, first time living alone." Ryan glanced around the elevator, this being his first time actually being beyond the battle tower's lobby.

"Well, you're hardly gonna be alone in there." Raihan quipped before calling out his rotom phone "Come on, this is a big moment for both of us."

Ryan looked over just in time to get flashed in the face. Raihan chuckled reviewing the selfie before posting it to the Chaos chat. Ryan glared teasingly at Raihan as his fellow gym leaders joined in poking fun at the pic.

A few moments passed before the elevator stopped and opened to a once more extravagant penthouse, Leon having sold off some of the more garish pieces following taking over the building. Leon walked in from the kitchen, a smile on his face. "Bout time you guys got here, Piers and I've been waiting."

Raihan shoved Leon a bit. "What, we had some training to take care of. Besides, we still got here, didn't we?"

Piers looked up from the couch, a smirk on his face. "Well, the gang's all together. Just in time for Lee to burn the fucking dinner and have to order curry."

Leon turned to Piers, "That was one time, and the curry was still good."

Ryan butted in, "Yeah, remind me to thank Sonia and Nessa for the recommendation." He sat down beside Piers, looking over the music he had sprawled over the table. "The new music coming along well it seems." Piers simply nodded as Raihan and Leon joined them on the couch, an assistant bringing the luggage in.

"Damn I'm glad to sit down after that last battle." Raihan gave off a sarcastic sigh, "I swear Ryan's threatening me to add him to the main team."

Leon replied "Well, he's been training long enough to get a chance Rai."

"Still, that hall already gets cramped enough as is, how am I gonna fit another trainer in?" Raihan kicked up his feet and turned on the TV. "What y'all wanna watch"

Leon quickly responded with some new reality show; Piers suggested finding a movie to watch; and Ryan recommended checking out the food channel, perhaps to help Leon out. Raihan and Piers agreed and Raihan flipped it over. Leon looked less than amused but accepted the decision. "At least I can get some recipe ideas."

They all sat back, watching a few episodes and eating, random discussion intermittent, such as further questions regarding the days training, mostly resulting in Ryan pointing out that Raihan wasn't even using the 'challenge room' in his gym.

"Well sorry the aesthetic of those tapestries is perfect." Raihan sneered as Leon stifled a laugh.

Piers shot back "Percect my ass, the dust in there is the whole reason why you need alternates for your gym." Leon couldn't hold back his laughing anymore.

Ryan couldn't help but joke a bit, "I mean, he has a point, it's a pretty nice ass." Raihan joined Leon in laughing.

"I mean, I'm not the one who works out 4 times a week." Piers glared over at Raihan and Leon, who both took a second to try and think of a comeback.

Ryan beat both to the punch, "Both options are good though." Piers simply nodded in response. Raihan and Leon took a breath of relief they didn't have to figure out a response.

A few hours of banter passed before the four decided to turn in for the night, heading to the master bedroom, featuring two beds, at least tonight it was Leon and Riahan in one, Ryan and Piers in the other.


	2. Tangled Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when you get given a massive economic complex to manage but just wanna do battles?

Raihan and Ryan were back in Hammerlocke for training for the week, Piers went off somewhere to inspire his music, and Leon was left with a mountain of paperwork, trying to figure out how to run Macro Cosmos. Fourteen different companies for Eternatus's sake! Why?! He couldn't help but let out an exasperated gasp, "Damnit Rose, how the hell did you keep track of all this." He looked up and blushed, seeing Sonia and Nessa in the doorway, having completely forgotten about inviting them over. "Sorry, just have no clue how I'm gonna manage all of this with Macro and the Battle tower and the League. Not used to the business side of all this."

Sonia chuckled, "Who said you have to? Figure out how to break it up and Let someone else deal with it."

"Yeah, we can figure it out over lunch, I grabbed something from Captain's Table before we headed up here." Nessa beamed, probably in a good mood.

Sonia and Nessa took a seat beside Leon, passing him a takeout container. Leon called the lobby, asking for someone to bring in a whiteboard to help sort this problem out. Sonia started out listing all the subsidiaries:  
Macro Cosmos Air  
Macro Cosmos Rail  
Macro Cosmos Energy   
Macro Cosmos Living  
Macro Cosmos Media  
Macro Cosmos Television   
Macro Cosmos Construction   
Macro Cosmos Bank  
Macro Cosmos Tech  
Macro Net  
MCA Cargo  
MCR Freight   
MC Insurance  
MC Brokerage   
Leon had a blank look on his face, no clue how to sort all of this. Sonia was the first to speak up. "Well, do we combine any of them?" A knock was heard at the door.

Nessa asked Leon "Did you invite anyone else?" Leon shook his head, standing up to answer the door, surprised to find Oleana on the other side.

Leon was puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

Oleana sighed, "I heard you were having some issues with Rose's system, he was very hands on as President. I'd like to offer help."

Sonia quickly approached the doorway, "and how can we trust you after everything you did to help Rose bring back the Darkest Day?"

Oleana nodded "I understand your concern, I'm asking for a chance to turn face, make ammends."

Nessa joined the conversation, "To be fair, we've forgiven Bede. Oleana was just trying to help her boss, I doubt she knew how far he was planning to go."

Leon nodded, a bit of a smile on his face. "Honestly, if I can let someone else deal with this, and I can focus on the battle stuff, I'd love to give her a chance. Oleana, do you want to take over paperwork, to prove a bit."

Oleana smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'd be happy to, who knows, maybe I can consolidate this mess."

Leon bursted out. "THANK YOU, fourteen different companies in one, who can manage that!"

Oleana chuckled, "Rose could thanks to me keeping him focused, and I hope I can do the same." 

Sonia wasn't sure, but trusted Leon and Nessa's judgement, and helped pass off the paperwork to her. Leon smiled, "Your office is still available, and I assume you still know the way." Oleana nodded before heading off.

The three friends took a seat on the couch to finish lunch, Piers joining a few minutes later. "How's the paperwork going Lee?" He didn't give Leon time to respond, "I saw Oleana in the elevator, and I'm assuming the two are related." He took a seat beside Nessa "What are we watching?"

Leon ignored the first part of his return home, answering the last question, "It's the show I was wanting to watch last night."

Nessa popped in, "It's called Truth and Dare, now shush so we can watch." Piers shrugged as everyone's focus returned to the TV, the host of the show explaining the show as basically a mix of Newlywed Show and Fear Factor, but with teams of four. 

Sonia spoke up, "It would be fun to go on."

Nessa quickly replied, "Weren't they looking to do some celebrity episodes?

Leon was the next to join the growing idea. "What? Us four as a team?"

Nessa didn't hesitate in replying "I was thinking of doing a boys vs girls thing, me and Sonia find two more and..."

Piers interrupted "I mean, we already have our team then."

Sonia chuckled as Nessa glared at Piers, "I guess we're doing this. She smiled as she checked her rotom phone for the number to apply for the show. Nessa couldn't contain her excitement as she thought about everything the show would entail, all the juicy secrets and fun challenges.

Sonia called and was surprised how quickly she was told they'd be happy to do the show. Leon chuckled, "Having connections with MCTV sure does have some advantages."

Piers sat back, mindlessly tapping a beat as Sonia and Nessa headed out. "You sure Rai and Ryan will go for it?"

Leon replied, "I know Rai will, and Ryan shouldn't take much convincing." They kept watching for a few hours before the dragon trainers returned home. Ryan groaning and shaking sand out of his hair.

"Ten straight battles of sandstorm, Ten straight battles of sandstorm with no break." Ryan complained as he sat down, Raihan stood behind him.

"What, if you want to be promoted to main trainer in the gym I need to get you up to speed with the rest of the gang." Raihan took a seat beside him before turning to Leon and Piers. "How'd your days go guys?"

Piers smirked, "Well, I got the last verse figured out for the new song, and I ran into Oleana in the elevator up here."

Raihan nodded, "Glad she's able to get past the disaster with Rose.

Leon was next, "Yeah, actually came to ask to help with the paperwork Rose left behind, and I may have gotten us roped into going on a TV show."

Piers sarcastically scoffed, "You absolutely got us roped into going on a TV show."

Raihan was instantly excited, "Fuck yeah, which one?"

Ryan was less excited, knowing he was less well known than his boyfriends, "Yeah, which one?"

Leon answered, "Truth and Dare, me and Piers were watching it with Sonia and Nessa when they brought it up, and one thing led to another and we're set to be on the show." 

Piers sensed Ryan was unsure, "Dont worry, it'll be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment in regards to my writing, given I haven't done creative writing like this for basically the past decade.


End file.
